


Creating Paths

by Inomana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fast pas, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inomana/pseuds/Inomana
Summary: Breaking News!A team of 9 teenagers in Cuba have managed to launch a peer through the atmosphere and into space. After two hours they lost signal and no longer had connection with him.College student Lance McClain is now assumed descessed and lost in space.Space Pirate Lance AU!! (also other neat stuff but that's for later)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the record I'm still developing my writing style or whatever but it's been a year since ivs worked on this and Im just doing it already cuz no one else is...it's a bit fast paced and I'm working on that
> 
> ALSO  
> THERES A TAG THAT IM NOT TAGGING BECAUSE ITLL RUIN THE SURPRISE

Keith was never one to believe anyone ever made it to the moon. He went around thinking that was a huge load of crap considering the amount of proof against it. When he turned 16 he joined the Galaxy Garrison to get some sort of insight knowledge of the faked landing, only to find out 2 years later it wasn't actually faked. 

After a team of nine people with minimal funding managed to send a single pilot into deep space. The Garrison was bullied into turning over any information it had on all space missions. Somehow a group of Hispanic teenagers with no money send a kid to space. Something the Garrison needed billions of dollars to do. 

Needless to say Keith’s mind was shattered. About a month later it was even more taken away when he found a huge blue mechanical lion with Hunk and Pidge. His brother Shiro was there too but was knocked out for 80% of it. 

After days of messing with the lion they managed to accidentally launch it into space while inside it. A lot of crazy crap happened after that but the basics are; they found a space castel, four other lions, a princess and advisor, and now they fight evil in order to save the universe from being enslaved by the an evil alien race called the Galra.  
...

It's been a long week without any fights to win or people to save, a break the Paladins have while they strategize the next attack on the empire. Nothing good ever lasts on the fucking ship. Keith thinks he stirs awake to the sounds of sirens. He thinks it could just be a drill and tries to doze off again. 

“Paladins! We're under attack by pirates!” Coran shouts through the speakers.

This was clearly a made up thing right? Space pirates couldn't possibly be a real thing. He thinks. 

It didn't really make sense but he gets up anyways. He pulls on his jacket and grabs his bayard. He barely makes it out of his room when he notices the castle.

Real sirens are sounding off and lights are flashing meaning this wasn't another drill. Apparently space pirates are a real thing and currently in the ship. Well this should be interesting.

The Castle of Lions is impossible to break into, so the fact that there's an intruder means something. It calls for a full offensive and defensive mood. Everyone was in full gear preparing for anything. Well, almost everyone, Keith isn’t suit up. He thought this was gonna be a drill.

The alarm stopped but the commands start.Allura's voice shouts through the comms giving out information from the bridge, “There are seven intruders within the castle. A few are already heading out with valuable equipment, you must hurry!” 

“We're on it!” Shiro replies.

Running around in the directions Allura is blaring out it only took a few minutes to find a pair of them. There's two of them. One of them is a tiny creature, about three feet tall at most. It's got a long groggy blue trench coat trailing slightly on the floor and a pair of full face covering goggles. The only revealing feature is a pair of swerved horns sticking out from the collar of the coat.

The other was slightly taller than me, he looks male, had a black trench coat that barely reaches his ankles and a holographic pink and blue mesh mask covering the whole face. Both arms are wrapped with scraps of cloth tied around tightly.

They're scavenging through Katies random tech stuffing what seems like random things into their pockets and satchels. The taller one pauses when he pick up Kat’s homemade laptop, he picks it up inspecting it like it's some kind of precious gem. He lets out a confuse ‘huff’ folding the computer nicely and tucking it into a bag. Oh shit, Katie would kill someone if they left with that thing.

“Hey! Get away from there!” Keith shouts grabbing their attention. They turn in a gasp, look him up and down, and immediately start sprinting the other way. 

“Get back here!” He tries, fully knowing only an idiot would listen to that.

Keith follows them running down the halls trying to catch at least one of them. There fast enough he can’t reach them but not where he’d be unmatched. Keith follows them down hall to hall hot on their tails, wait do they have tails? Nevermind, The smaller one seems to be reaching its limit. He slows down slightly dropping its arms from tiredness. 

His partner notices immediately slowing down with him, they look back at Keith quickly then Beanpole brings up his hands throwing random signs around. The tiny one nods and starts running his best again. There plan was made right in front of him and Keith has absolutely no idea what it is.

Keith braces himself for any sort of fight, he’s got the advantage, he know this place like the back of his hand. They make the next turn into the lower levels trapping themselves, but when Keith makes the same turn the taller one turns and starts running towards him. A fight it is. Keith stops and gets into a fighting stance. Beanpole won't stand a chance.

All that shitty training he’s done is gonna pay off right now.

The intruder pulls out a small bo staff from there coat and raises it to attack Keith. He puts his arms up ready for the hit. Only instead the stranger dances around him and pushes the end of the stick to his back causing Keith to trip a bit. He turns trying to simultaneously grab his opponent and gain his balance. Keith only manages to reach the tip of the ribbon tying the mask and pulls it. 

The force makes Beanpole trip up but after a three awfully long awkward steps he regains himself and tries running again. 

“Menso! Quien té creas?!”

Keith has no idea what he said, but that's not some alien language. He recognizes that shit, that's fucking Spanish. I fucking failed Spanish twice, I never thought I would ever have to use it, especially not here. It space!

“The hell? Guys something's off with these people, or the comms I don't know.” He says.

“What do you mean?…” Katie replies.

“Keith! The one you're chasing is the last one left on the ship! You must capture him, I'll send the team your way.”

“What!? How’d the small one get away!?.”

“They seem to have some sort of transportation technology getting out but only in certain areas. It's most likely stolen technology.” She replies grumply.

He straightens up and start chasing after the enemy again. Unlike him, Keith has a basic understanding of the castle's layout, every turn the intruder makes gets him deeper and deeper into the castle and he eventually get himself stuck and he'll be cornered. 

Neither of them stop or slow down. There's a fork coming ahead, if Beanpole takes the left it's a dead end. 

And he takes the left, it's not such a bad day after all. He stops at the wall sliding I bit and freaks out quickly searching for an exit, “Que?”

“Looks like you've got nowhere to go.” Wow, that sounded lame. 

The intruder spins around at the sound of his threatening voice and- uh... what? Beanpole has brown skin with 'war paint’ splattered over his nose and cheeks covering small scars. He has bright blue eyes narrowed at Keith, staring him down ready to fight. He'd look threatening if he didn't have long curly hair covering half his face like some poor orphan.

“Your human?!” Keith shouts. The comms go crazy with the team all asking what's going on and demanding an explanation.

Beanpole smirks, looks at Keith and shrugs, “Yeah. The names Lance.” He says, his words carry a slight, hardly noticeable accent. 

Keith relaxes a bit to get a better look. He looks…familiar. Why can't I remember him? Keith notices the jittering of his hands and hesitant look around the hall, besides the cocky smirk he looks scared. He could easily be captured for an interrogation.

Lance moves in a swift motion. The fear leaves his eyes instantly. He ducks low swings his bo staff to the front of Keith's ankles making him fall on his front. Keith groans as his face hits the flood. Lance sits on Keith's back holding his arms down firmly.

“What the…”

“I would ask for your name but the hair kinda ruins the look.” He says patting Keith's head teasingly. Keith grunts and rocks his shoulders trying to knock him off. Lance isn't fazed by this at all and moves his hand away from his head to the neck feeling his hair. 

“Oh?” Lance keeps moving down and starts to runs his hands down his back, “The jackets pretty soft! It's been a while since I've worn earth cloths. Gets ripped up a lot in my line of business. He moves his free hand to the sleeves while Keith continue to toss around trying to get him off me. “You wouldn't mind sharing right?”

He lets one of Keith's hands free pulling off the sleeve of his jacket then quickly pinning his hand again.

“What do you think you're doing? Get off of me!” Keith says swaying trying to knock him down, he shuffles and positions himself to get a better grip.

“You’re so loud. Just stay still.” Lance says. He starts pulling off the other sleeve from the jacket.

Lance holds up Keith's jacket getting it completely off off him by pulling the sides softly. “A crop top? Is this in style now?” Is he judging me? Keith thinks. It's not really a style he just likes it.

Lance tosses the jacket on the floor next to Keith's face. He positions Keith's hands under his thighs leaving them immobile. He wiggles around on top of him and drops his coat and satchel on the other side. He picks up the red jacket purposely dragging it over Keith's face and shimmies it on. 

He shuffles around on top of Keith for a bit before rests his hands back to hold him down.

“It fits a little tight but it's better than that thing.”

“Are wearing my jacket?!”

“What did you think I was doing?”

“Keith!” another shout comes from the hall coming from Shiro.

“Keith? Pfft, That is my signal to leave, pretty boy. Thanks for the hospitality!” 

Lance slams Keith's head to the floor and jumps into a run. His coat and bag long forgotten. 

“Come back here!” Keith yells trying to get back up. Pain in his head kicks in and falls back down harshly.

“Hasta la later, Mullet!” Lance says waving smugly before turning around and jetting off and disappearing into another hall away from Shiro. Shiro takes a few minutes before he finally finds Keith lying on the floor and quickly gets down to hold him up.

“Keith! What happened? Are you alright?” He says rushing to his side. It takes a while before there able to get him off the ground.

“Fucking dude stole my jacket! Crashed my head into the floor.” He says getting up with the help. “I can’t believe I let him get away.”

“That doesn't matter right now. Hunk is gonna cut him off, we can still get him. We have to get you to the infirmary, you have a horrible bruise forming.” He puts Keith's left arm around his neck and helps him up. Keith motions towards the abandoned coat and bag. Shiro grabs it and helps walk Keith back to the others in the infirmary. The halls seem a lot longer this time around. Shiro and I finally get to the others who look equally distraught.

“Those guys were fast, they left with a lot of my tech!” Pidge says.

“And violent, they were very violent.” Hunk joins, “Sorry guys, that guy pulled a fast one on me.” He had a few cuts on his face and neck showing the reason for his comment.

“I’ll say.” Keith replies groaning.

“Keith! What happened to you?” Allura asks.

“He got his head shoved into the floor by one of the pirates.” Shiro responds.

“Man, that sucks, are you okay?” Hunk asks.

“Doesn't matter, the guy who attacked me, he's from Earth.” This catches her attention.  
“Wait, what do you mean? He was human? How is that possible?” Katie asks.

“I don’t know but he was speaking Spanish, and English. He said his name was Lance.”

“You asked a pirate for his name? Keith, I know you're gay but a pirate?” Katie says.

“A space pirate.” Hunk adds.

“I didn't ask him for his name because I’m-! He told me his name when he stole my jacket!” He shouts crossing his arms.

“Hmm, sounds fake but okay,” She replies.

“Focus! Pidg-hmm Katie, don't be mean to Keith. He saved some of your things.” Shiro introjects.

She visibly lights up, her eyes grow wide and hopeful. “What things?”

“Your laptop and things.” Keith mocks.

“Focus.” Shiro says threw his teeth. He's getting frustrated.

“They took some equipment we need for the plan against the Empire. Pidge, you said they took some of your tech? Can you track anything down?” He asks turning to Katie ignores the slip of her name and nods. Other than the loss of her toys she's taken the less damaged.

“Yeah, I could do that.”

“Good, Hunk, Keith, you guys took some hard hits, rest up a bit in the pods while we track these pirates down.”

“Yeah, okay Shiro.” Hunk replies.

“Sounds like a plan.” Keith says.

“To find your boyfriend?” Pidge mumbles.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” He yells back.

“Keith, just go.” Shiro waves off. Looking tired himself.

“Fine. Whatever.”


	2. They Tried

“Have you find anything Kat?” 

“Hunk, if you ask me one more time, I will end you.”

“Okay, okay, no need to get hostel. You just never take this long on a simple tracking job.”

“Keith’s boyfriend messed with the trackers I put on my tech! Blame him!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Sure buddy.” Hunk says patting Keith's shoulder.

It’s been about three hours since the pirates robbed the castle and the team is getting fussy. Kaite usually didn't need this much time for a simple tracking job. 

“What he didn’t know was how advanced those trackers really are. I encrypted them with a backup code, even if he got hacked the first layer of codes he wouldn't see the second layer.”

“Does that mean you found them?” Shiro asks coming into view.

“Well. Not yet, but I will soon.”

“How soon?” Keith asks.

“You just can’t wait to see your boyfriend.”

“I’m just trying to get our stuff back!”

The team ignores Keith again. They all focus closely at Katie typing away angrily. All of them are clearly impatient. Allura tries to keep her professional look but is the first one to crack, “Any update Kati-”

“Stop asking.” 

Letting out a loud groan she pulled the hairs from her face and tied them up. Typing fast and looking mad, a small smile starts to form on her face. Small beeping sounds comes off from her laptops that only meant something thing to her.

“Found him, Keith’s stupid boyfriend couldn’t hid from me!” She exclaims,, jumping back with a grin. 

“He’s not my boyfr-”

“Enough of that, we need to find our equipment. Katie get us those coordinates.” Shiro intrups. 

“I’ve already sent them to the lions.” She says already jumping up. 

“We’ll make a plan on the way, everyone get to your lions!” Shiro orders. We all make a noise in agreement and head to our hangers. All except the one who wasn't in the room. “Shiro what about Allura?” 

“I already told her, she coming!” He responds.

“Wow? Already? Guys why don't you make fun of Shiro having Allura on speed dial?” Keith ask in the coms.

“Keith, speed dial isn’t a thing anymore.” Katie replies.

“Yeah, and Shiro can tell us what to do? You can’t.” Hunk adds. 

“I’m next in line, and just you wait.” Keith grumbles jumping onto the zip line. 

“Petition to not let Keith be a leader! Everyone who agrees say I!” 

A collective of ‘I’s’ get thrown around from everyone including Shiro, who is the one who wants him to lead. 

“Whatever, lets just get our shit back.” 

They all laugh in response like the dicks they are. Unfortunately, their joking. Keith thinks, if anything happens to Shiro, he'll be the leader, and it's not something he's looking forward to.  
...

They all head out towards the direction Katie gave the lions, which was not too far away. Nothing we’d need a wormhole for, “So is this a moon or something? The trackers don’t really sense anything.” Hunk asks through the comms. 

“Not sure, it should be there.” Pidge replies.

“Make sure you're ready for a fight, we don't know what the enemy is capable of.” Allura adds.

“The princess is right, get into position, we’re here…”

They make it to where the coordinates are and… well, it's not much.

“Uh Katie? Are you sure this is it?” Hunk asks.

“I don't understand, the coordinates pinpoint them here.”

We look around, but there's not much but endless space, not a planet, star, or comet near by. 

“Pidge, there nothing here.” Shiro says slowly. 

“No, no, no, there coordinates lead here. They have to be here.”

From the edge of the screen the Red Lion locates a small small light flickering behind Blue. Keith studies it for a bit. “Hey there's something behind Allura.”

Allura reacts and turns the lion around, after looking at the device she sighs. “Pidge, I found what it is we're tracking.”

-

“Keith's stupid boyfriend thought he could mess with me? Oh he’ll regret it!” Pidge scowls.

“Stop calling him my boyfriend!” Keith groans, not really trying to fight it anymore.

Turns out, Lance is smart. He found Pidge’s layers of codes and hacked out of all of them, I think. I'm still not sure what happened with this whole tech war, Keith thinks. All he's sure of is the fact that Lance tricked Katie and she's not happy about it. He send out a decoy to play with them, and now he's long gone.

“How are we going to recover from this?” Shiro asks. 

“Where's Coran? Doesn't he have experience dealing with space pirates?” 

“Maintenance work, he's trying to find out how the intruders made it inside.”

Hunk pops up with a bright expression and holds out the flashing decoy Lance left behind. “Wait a minute! You could track the the signals being sent from the decoy computer!” He pauses and turns it to show the still functioning lights, “It's still picking something up from the sender.”

“It's probably another trap, this guy is smarter than we thought.” Pidge replies. 

“Any lead we have is better than nothing.” Shiro chimes in. 

“No guys, you don't understand, this Lance guy probably did mean to turn off the signal but didn't.” Hunk claims.

“How can you tell?” Allura asks.

“The battery life is practically drained. It wasn't supposed to last that long, this Lance guy must've expected Kat to take longer to track the decoy.” 

“In that case give me that thing, I'm gonna make him regret ever making me look like an idiot.” Pidge stomps to Hunk taking the device and moves to a corner. She plugs up a few things to her computer and starts typing. She gets a bit in before Shiro walks to the center of the group and signals everyone closer. They stay looking at her for a minute before turning back.

“Okay in the meantime-”

“Found them.” Pidge interrupts.

Shiro snaps his head back, “You just started?”

“Determination.” She states.

“Who's obsessed with Lance now?” Keith says trying to tease her.

“Maybe the one who calls him by name.” She replies smugly. 

“Get ready asshats, I know where they are for sure.” She says.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second time I'm writing this, the first one is still posted cuz I feel like I'd be killiny child if I deleted it so go compare and contrast or something... I like to think I've improved as a writer but obviously I still need work. (Constructive criticism is appreciated)


End file.
